Sascha "Chacha" Bilyeu
Sascha 'Chacha' Bilyeu is a contender who works as a xenobotanist in the Infirmary sector. Appearance Chacha is short and athletic in build with cropped dirty blonde hair, pale skin and dark grey eyes. She is typically seen in a dark red parka lined with grey fur, dark grey leggings and heavy-duty combat boots. Around her neck is a microphone-like device which she uses to communicate with plant life (or at least specifically bred kinds of it), and under her coat, vines wrap around her body. Typically she wears a black headband but it doesn't actually help to keep her curls out of her eyes. Personality Very spontaneous and often coming off as not all that bright, Chacha is impetuous and dramatic in nature. She finds it hard to empathize with most other people on Core due to her oblivious disposition and this leads to a bit of a disconnect between her and the people around her-- she can often be percieved as being on an entirely different wavelength than everyone else in the room. Her somewhat promiscuous attitude coupled with her desire to be acknowledged at all times could be described as somewhat histrionic. While she works hard to understand the feelings of others and please everyone she more often than not falls quite short, and turmoil ensues. She can be a bit destructive when left unwatched but is well-intentioned for the mostpart. Never outright cruel in speech or intending to come of as so, Chacha tends to feel victimized when people pick arguments with her and does not understand why people percieve her as somewhat belligerent. Really she's just kind of confused all the time. Background Chacha, following in the footsteps of her parents, was born to a couple of traveling xenobotanists. As a child she was brought along on some of their escapades through the wilderness of other planets but, due to the inherent danger of traversing unknown terrain, for the mostpart was left at home with a caretaker and an extensive greenhouse. While said caretaker may have made some attempts to homeschool Chacha, she was an especially excitable child who would rather spend her time seeing which plants were carniverous and which ones were not. Growing up in this environment provided her with the skills needed to take care of alien plant life and, eventually, build a way to commune with them. This lead her to pursue a career in xenobotany and land a job working in the botany lab at Core at the age of 20. Equipment/Abilities *Very sturdy, excellent lower and upper body strength. *Has the botany lab at her dispense, which is full of all manner of dangerous alien species. *Her secret weapon is Audrey, a massive, carnivorous plant that she bred specifically for her own use. Chacha's plants are her life as well as her go-to plan of action. Using the device around her neck she is able to shout commands to them, manipulating them to her will. This allows her to essentially have them do the fighting for her, although she can hold her own fairly well one-on-one. Her strategy typically involves beating the opponent down with brute force and is not particularly merciful. She's not one for skirting around a fight or monologing. While she may not be the best strategizer she can land one hell of a punch. Weaknesses *Easily flustered-- cannot work well under pressure. Prefers familiar terrain. *Somewhat emotionally unstable and is prone to fits of distress as well as anger. Cannot grasp the emotions of others very well. *No good with long-range combat or if she cannot see the enemy. *Cannot tell when she has crossed the line. Possibly a bit sociopathic. While she excels in straightforward communication and combat, the intricacies of strategy and humanity tend to be lost on Chacha. This leads to a great deal of grievance on her part and maybe some self-loathing. Her inability to connect with others is her downfall. Never having been given the opportunity to socialize in her youth may have contributed to this social disconnect. Wherever it stemmed from, it is her principal weakness and can potentially hinder her ability to function in battle when manipulated the right way. Trivia *Surprisingly enough, Chacha speaks French quite well. It is actually her family's native language, although she was raised speaking primarily English. *Keeps a plethora of stuff in her cleavage, and has been known to produce objects as large as oranges from there. Category:Infirmary Category:Contenders